gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic (1977- 2008, Deal, optional) is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony and the 31-year old cousin of GTA IV's protagonist, Niko Bellic. Roman was born in Eastern Europe but moved to Liberty City in 1998, aged twenty-one. He later claims to be living the "American Dream" and that he has two women, four hot tubs and fifteen sports cars. This prompts Niko to join him in America, where Niko discovers he owns a small, gritty taxi firm, a small, roach infested apartment in Broker, and has large gambling debts, owed to the Albanians and Vladimir Glebov. Roman is also the boyfriend, later husband, of Mallorie Bardas, and the nephew of Milica Bellic. Before GTA IV Roman Bellic was born in former Yugoslavia (present-day Serbia) in Eastern Europe. He and Niko grew up together. Niko claims that Roman’s mother raised both of them when the war came, she used all of the money she had saved to send Roman to the United States of America. She also wanted to send Niko to the U.S., but he stayed to fight in the war. In a conversation with Kate McReary, Niko says that he found Roman's mother raped and murdered, although Niko told Roman that she died in a house fire. In conversations between Niko and Roman and other characters, it is revealed that both Niko's and Roman's fathers were alcoholic, wife-beating bullies. During GTA IV When Niko arrives in Liberty City, he soon finds out that Roman is heavily in debt with various figures in the city, including the Russian and Albanian Mafias, due to his gambling addiction and his attempts to support his taxi depot. Roman employs his girlfriend Mallorie at his taxi depot; although he is unaware, she is having an affair with Vlad Glebov. Niko kills Dardan Petrela, Kalem Vulaj and Bledar Morina, three Albanians, when they attempt to collect their money. When Roman finds out about Mallorie's affair with Vlad, he is upset, and Niko confronts and kills Vlad for him. Vlad's death causes Roman to become paranoid because he fears retaliation from Vlad's boss, Mikhail Faustin. His fears proved to be well founded. He and Niko are later kidnapped on orders from Faustin. Faustin shoots Roman in the stomach because he was screaming, but Roman survives. This leads to Niko doing a couple jobs for Faustin such as killing Lost member Jason Michaels. After Niko kills Faustin for Dimitri Rascalov, Rascalov and Ray Bulgarin betray Niko, burning down his apartment in Hove Beach and Roman's taxi depot. Roman moves into Mallorie's apartment in Bohan, where he also opens another taxi depot with the insurance money he receives from the fire in the first one. Roman later has a "cold streak" in his poker games, leading the Russians to hire Johnny Klebitz with the help of Malc to kidnap him, taking him to a warehouse in the Bohan Industrial of Bohan. The Russians hope that they can kill Niko when he tries to rescue Roman. Niko would later rescue him. After his cousin rescues Roman, he continues gambling. He goes on a hot streak, wins a lot of money, changing his taxis from Esperantos to Cavalcades and buying a penthouse in Algonquin, telling Niko they are finally going to live the dream. End of GTA IV Towards the end of the storyline in GTA IV, Niko has to decide if he will kill Dimitri in revenge for his betrayal or work with him again in a heroin deal for Jimmy Pegorino. Roman urges Niko to forget revenge and work with Dimitri, considering the large amount of money he could receive for his work. He tells Niko he would be able to afford a great honeymoon with Mallorie and that maybe him and Niko could take a private jet to Vice City. 'Deal' If the player strikes a deal, Dimitri betrays Niko again during the mission and afterwards, he sends an assassin to kill Niko at Roman's and Mallorie's wedding. Niko fights and kills the assassin, but in the struggle, Roman is accidentally shot and killed. After Niko kills Dimitri with the help of Little Jacob, Mallorie will reveal that she is pregnant with Roman's son. She decides to call him Roman Bellic Jr. After this, Niko goes into deep depression. 'Revenge' If Niko decides to get revenge on Dimitri, Jimmy Pegorino will be furious about his business being ruined. During Roman's and Mallorie's wedding, Pegorino attempts to kill Niko in a drive-by shooting, but kills Kate McReary, Niko's love interest, by accident. After Niko kills Pegorino, Roman tells him that Mallorie is pregnant, and that if it's a girl, her name will be Kate. Niko is still in mourning over Kate's death, but is relieved that now he, Roman and their allies will be able to live calmly without fear of mob retaliations. Personality Roman appears to only be concerned more about making money, perhaps even more desperate than any of the other characters, which has lead him having a terrible reputation in the city for his gambling addiction, of which he has to be constantly reminded about. Despite his money love and problems, he cares a lot about his friends and family, and is sometimes annoyed at Niko for his affiliation in organized crime. Out of all the characters, Roman appears to be the least interested person in organized crime, as he only wishes to earn money, and live the "American Dream." Trivia *Niko can call Roman at certain points throughout GTA IV, to hear to his input on Niko's work. *Roman doesn't bear a Serbian accent compared to his cousin Niko. This is probably because Roman immigrated to America years before GTA IV had started. *After getting his relationship with Roman high enough, Niko can phone Roman to send a taxi to take him anywhere in the city for free, much to the driver, Mohammed's chagrin. It also unlocks the "Driving Mr. Bellic" achievement/trophy. *Roman drives a black taxi named Roman's Taxi from his depot, which is a custom Esperanto. After getting the Middle Park East penthouse, they are replaced with Cavalcades. *While Niko thinks the Russians captured Roman, he was actually kidnapped by Johhny Klebitz to pay off Ashley Butler's debts. *If the player chooses the Revenge ending, and takes Roman on an activity, Niko may refer to Kate's death. He will tell Niko to stop mourning and enjoy life. *If Revenge is chosen and the player takes him to a club in a drinking activity, Roman might say: "I would have sealed the deal there if I didn't have to see Mallorie later!" This makes it clear that Roman still has desires for other women, but will stay loyal to Mallorie. *If Deal is chosen, Roman's contact will remain on Niko's cell phone until after getting a call from Kate. *He goes to Maisonette 9 with Brucie Kibbutz regularly and is seen in The Ballad of Gay Tony, dancing in the club. He briefly converses with Luis Lopez. *Roman has forgotten his mother language a bit during his stay for 10 years in America. This can be seen in The Cousins Bellic, as Niko greets him in Serbian and Roman doesn't understand it and responding with 'What?'. He also mentions this himself that he has forgotten his language a little. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *The Cousins Bellic (Boss) *It's Your Call (Boss) *Three's a Crowd (Boss) *Bleed Out (Boss) *First Date *Easy Fare (Boss) *Jamaican Heat (Boss) *Shadow (Voice) *Uncle Vlad (Boss) *Crime & Punishment (Boss) *Logging On (Boss) *Rigged to Blow (Voice) *Out of the Closet *Roman's Sorrow (Boss) *Hostile Negotiation *Dust Off (Voice) *Three Leaf Clover (Voice) *Museum Piece (Post-mission phone call) *Late Checkout (Post-mission phone call) *Weekend at Florian's *That Special Someone *One Last Thing (Voice) *If the Price is Right (Voice, Deal) *A Dish Served Cold (Voice, Revenge) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Boss, Killed in Deal) *Out of Commission (Revenge) ;The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday *Credits (TLAD) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Boulevard Baby *Ladies Half Price LCPD Database record Surname: Bellic First Name: Roman Age: 31 Place of Birth: Unknown Affiliations: Known associate of Vladimir Glebov and linked to West Indian criminals in East Liberty City. Criminal Record: *2005 - Promoting Gambling *2006 - Public Intoxication and Disorderly Conduct Notes: *Small time Eastern European business owner. *Heavily in debt. *Owns a livery cab service believed to be used by criminals for illegal purposes. *Rumored to be a gambling addict. Gallery External Links *Roman Bellic on Rockstar's site. *Rent Roman video on YouTube. de:Roman Bellic es:Roman Bellic fi:Roman Bellic fr:Roman Bellic nl:Roman Bellic no:Roman Bellic pl:Roman Bellic pt:Roman Bellic ro:Roman Bellic sv:Roman Bellic Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman